


emotions are hard

by rufiohhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), also i say pining keith but it's more like violently flustered keith, also keith has problems expressing himself, because i curse like a sailor irl, i can't believe those are both tags holy shit, some minor swearing also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufiohhh/pseuds/rufiohhh
Summary: In which Keith is almost a constant shade of red around Lance.





	

Lance honestly couldn't stand Keith. Fucker just pissed him off.

Keith got along fine with his friends, and likewise his friends would tell them Keith was a pretty good guy.

In fact, Lance has caught Keith chatting amicably with Hunk and Pidge multiple times, sometimes even with a soft smile on his face. But as soon as he met Lance's eyes, Keith immediately clammed up, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. Most times Keith would walk away, and the times where he stuck around, he'd pointedly keep his gaze off of Lance.

The fuck was his problem?

One particular day of school ran long for Lance, having been forcibly held back from leaving because Iverson decided today was a perfect day to chew him out for his "less than stellar" chem grades. Hey, 67 was technically passing in some countries right?

Leaving the building in an already bitter mood, he felt his temper increase even more at the sight before him. Lo-and-behold, his friends, his amigos, parts 2 and 3 of the musketeers, were having a grand ol' time with that shitty mullethead Keith. Again.

Lance squints when he sees Pidge point to him, their motion causing Hunk to look over as well. Lance notes that Keith keeps his back to him. Asshole.

He starts to make his way over to the group. Pidge seems to notice this and gives a quick wave Keith, and drags Hunk away by the forearm. The hell?! Lance jogs the rest of the way to the sidewalk just outside of the school gates.

"Where the shitbiscuit are you guys going?! You seriously ditching me?!" Lance calls to their retreating backs. Pidge just flips him off over their shoulder. "Some friends they are..." A pout makes its way across his face.

"UM." Jumping at the sudden noise, Lance whips his head towards where (he thinks) it came from. Which coincidentally, was right where Keith was standing.

Speaking of Keith, he was doing that really angry face again, his mouth set into a frown and his violet eyes glaring daggers into Lance. Christ, he was so mad, his face was turning red. Quite red. In fact...

"Uh... you alright there? You're looking a little magenta." Lance fixes him with a questioning look.

"I'M FINE," Keith spits out as he tears his gaze from Lance, instead turning it towards an interesting bit of concrete.

"... Alllllright then. I'm... gonna get going now." Lance pivots on the sidewalk, beginning the trek home. He doesn't get too far before-

"WAIT." Lance feels himself get yanked back by the hem of his jacket, and almost trips because of it. He glares over his shoulder.

"Dude. What."

"... I was... wondering if..." In a compete opposite fashion to his earlier outbursts, Keith was mumbling under his breath now. Lance was straining to hear and he still couldn't pick up anything.

"Buddy, you gotta speak up." Lance turns back towards the shorter boy.

Keith slowly raised his eyes back to Lance's face. "Did you... would you mind if we... hung out? ... Today?" Lance squints at him disbelievingly. Did... that glare of his somehow morph into a pout? That expression was making him feel things and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what.

"Don't you like, hate me or something?" Lance mutters through a frown.

Keith's eyes widen slightly. "What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" And then the glare is back again.

"Um, duh, dude. Any time I'm within three feet of you, you get that look on your face." Lance jabs his finger into Keith's face. "And then you either book it the fuck out of there, or don't say a single damn word to me! Hell, I'm pretty sure this is the most we've talked!"

"I... that's not-" Keith's cheeks are regaining their red tone from earlier. "... Look, I don't... hate you." Keith, once again, looks away. Lance hears a mumbled "I knew this was a bad idea." come from him and feels his anger flare.

"What was that?! Oh I got you, this whole "hanging out" schtick was probably Pidge's plan! To prove that you're "not that bad of a guy" or whatever the fuck!" Lance shouts, complete with air quotes.

Keith falters. "No! I mean, yeah but- they- ARGH." Keith buries his burning face in his hands. "This is going terribly."

"No shit, sherlock! Whatever, I'm outtie. Hasta la later, Keith!" Lance yells his (rude) goodbyes over his shoulder as he stomps off homeward.

Keith lets out a huge sigh and texts his guardian, Shiro, with shaky hands.

~*~

Later on that evening, when Keith is at home sitting on his bed, he brings up Pidge's number and hits "call".

They pick up after two rings. "So you guys fuck yet, or what?"

"Pidge. My heart feels like it got the shit kicked out of it, can you not?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. Slapped this together on a whim to distract myself from another Klance fic I've been trying to write. This'll hopefully be multi-chaptered if I decide to keep up with it. Also hopefully will make chapters longer in the future.
> 
> I just... rly love flustered Keith.  
> Also this isn't proofread bc again, I threw this together and I'm lazy.
> 
> Dedicates this pile to [johorrible](johorrible.tumblr.com) on tumblr because their arm is ouchies. :c


End file.
